


The Marauders: An Untold Story

by Ev_May



Series: The Marauders: An Untold Story [19]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Bisexual Sirius Black, Bottom Sirius Black, E-mail, Fluff, Gay Sirius Black, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, James Potter Fluff, James Potter is a Good Friend, Lemon, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, POV James Potter, POV Lily Evans, POV Peter Pettigrew, POV Remus Lupin, POV Severus Snape, POV Sirius Black, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin Angst, Remus Lupin Fluff, Sirius Balck Fluff, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black Angst, Sirius Black Lives, Smut, The Marauders Angst, The Marauders Christmas, The Marauders Fluff, The Marauders: An Untold Story, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Young James Potter, Young Lily Evans - Freeform, Young Lily Evans Potter, Young Lily Potter, Young Marauders, Young Peter Pettigrew, Young Remus Lupin, Young Severus Snape, Young Sirius Black, harry potter fluff, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ev_May/pseuds/Ev_May
Summary: 25+ Marauders one-shots in chronological order from their first year to their third year.Mainly fluff and sometimes angst.Everything has been checked through with Grammarly.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James/Lily, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Severus Snape, The Marauders - Relationship, wolfstar - Relationship
Series: The Marauders: An Untold Story [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969498
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	The Marauders: An Untold Story

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback (positive and/or negative) if you have any as I wish to improve my writing. Please do not copy any work as this took a long time to make. Thank you!  
> I hope you enjoy!

1st of September 1971-  
James

James looked around at the other students. He could feel the tension in the air as they walked up the stairs to the great hall. His stomach felt as if it was doing flips. Two large doors and a tall, wired haired ginger man greeted the first years as they reached the entrance to the great hall.  
“Welcome to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!” said the man very enthusiastically. Sirius, the boy he’d met on the train, gave a laugh. He had shoulder-length black hair and an amused expression on his face. James looked at Sirius and gave a smile. Maybe Hogwarts wouldn’t be so bad after all.  
“I’m Professor Wintion. Head of Hufflepuff!” exclaimed the man. The Professor kept on twitching his hands. Sirius gave another laugh.  
“Today you’ll be sorted into your house! There are four houses! Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and...Slytherin.” Wintion pronounced the last house as if he had dirt on his tongue.  
“Worst house...Slytherin…” Sirius whispered to James. James had not expected anyone to talk to him, but after they shared a train carriage they’d been inseparable. He gave a weak smile.  
“Now, if you would come with me, you can be sorted into your house,” said the Professor, opening the doors to the great hall. James had heard from his parents about the great hall but he’d never expected it to be as great as what he was presented with. There were four long tables, one for each house. Colours of red, yellow, blue and green covered the walls. Candles floated above his head. James looked at the ceiling, it represented the sky above. There were thousands of stars, thousands of galaxies. At the other end of the hall was another long table which was occupied by the professors. There was a large golden chair that was occupied by the headmaster, Dumbledore. He had a short silver beard and long greying brown hair. In Front of the Professors was a stool with a hat on it. Then, out of the blue, it began to sing.  
“One thousand years ago this story starts  
There were four sorcerers with strong and kind hearts  
Bold Gryffindor from wild moor  
Fair Ravenclaw from glen  
Sweet Hufflepuff from valley broad  
Shrewd Slytherin from fen  
They had a dream to teach all that they knew  
Witches and wizards came far and it grew  
'Til a castle stood tall by the shores of a lake  
And a thousand years later the magic remains  
Old Hogwarts Sorting Hat sing me a song  
Speak in my head tell me where I belong  
And when things look bad and there's nowhere to run  
Unite all the houses and we'll fight as one  
Brave Godric Gryffindor favoured the strong  
Those who had courage and knew right from wrong  
And Rowena Ravenclaw taught only the best  
So kind Helga Hufflepuff would teach all the rest  
But Salazar Slytherin had is own plans  
He thought the Muggle-borns didn't understand  
The subtleties of magic and so he devised  
The Chamber of Secrets with a monster inside  
Old Hogwarts Sorting Hat sing me a song  
Speak in my head tell me where I belong  
And when things look bad and there's nowhere to run  
Unite all the houses and we'll fight as one  
Old Hogwarts Sorting Hat sing me a song  
Speak in my head tell me where I belong  
And when things look bad and there's nowhere to run  
Unite all the houses and we'll fight as one  
Unite all the houses and we'll fight as one.” The hall erupted in applause.  
“Now, you’ll be sorted into your house!” said Professor Wintion, clapping his hands, “First, Alexio Aderson!”  
A tall sandy-haired boy walked up and sat on the stool. As soon as the hat reached his head it shouted “Hufflepuff!” Alexio walked over to the Gryffindor table, only to be greeted by applause.  
“Ameilia Amarta,” Professor Wintion called out. A brown-haired girl sat down on the stool.  
“Ravenclaw!” the hat cried. A few minutes passed and Sirius was called.  
“Oh…a Black….well you’re not like the rest of your family...Gryffindor!” The hall was silent as Sirius walked over to the Gryffindor table. There were many students sorted before James until finally his name was called. He sat down on the stool and felt the hat on his head.  
“Hmmm,” it said, “difficult this one.”  
“I see great courage, but I also see the potential to be very cunning..” James thought back to what Sirius had said, “Worst house...Slytherin”.  
“Oh well, better be Gryffindor!” James was relieved, he only ever wanted to be sorted into the house that he belonged in even if he wasn’t too fond of it, but Gryffindor had always been his favourite. There’d never been a Potter who wasn’t in Gryffindor and James didn’t want to be the first. He looked down at his uniform, they’d already transformed to match his house colours. James went and sat down next to Sirius who had an odd expression on his face. There was a girl with hair almost as red as the Gryffindor colours. Her eyes, as green as the grass in the meadow he used to play in. James smiled at the girl and she smiled back. He’d sat in the same carriage as her on the train, her name was Lily. A warm feeling grew inside him. James turned around to look at the sorting hat. A plump, dirty blonde haired boy sat on the stool. The sorting hat reached his head and cried out “Gryffindor!”  
The boy came and sat next to a boy with light brown hair and a scar across his face.  
“I’m Remus and this is Peter,” the boy with the scar said.  
“James,” James said. Peter gave a wide, toothy smile and looked over at Sirius.  
“That’s Sirius,” James said. Peter smiled and gave a weak laugh. Sirius was staring at his feet not moving and barely even blinking. He was smiling slightly but looked a little afraid or worried.  
“Sirius?” James asked. No answer.  
“Sirius?” Sirius moved slightly, blinking as if he just woke up.  
“Huh? What?” he snapped.  
“Nothing. You looked like you were just...” but James didn’t finish his sentence. Peter stretched his hand out towards Sirius. Sirius looked at it then back at Peter as if it was some strange new creature that deserved nothing more than to live on the streets.  
“Um.....hi?” Sirius said, keeping his hands well away from Peters. Peter gave a disappointed look at his hand before pulling it back towards himself.  
“I-I-I-m Peter,” Peter said desperately, “and this is Remus.” Sirius gave a look of approval to Remus and turned his back to Peter and faced the stool. Peter gave another weak laugh.  
“Severus Snape!” Wintion called out. The four boys watched as a scrawny boy with greasy black hair sat down on the stool. The boy James had tripped on the train.  
“Ahh...this shall be easy...Slytherin!” the hat shouted.  
“No wonder he’s in Slytherin, his nose is almost as long as a snake!” Remus commented. He only realised seconds later how rude it had sounded. He wasn’t too used to having conversations with other kids. Remus has spent his childhood alone, hiding from society so it was only natural that he said the first thing that came to mind. Sirius and James both gave a loud cackle.  
“Why are you being so rude? He never did anything to you!” a voice said from behind. James turned to see Lily glaring at him. He felt a pain of guilt in his stomach.  
“He didn’t mean anything by it,” James said.  
“Honestly I didn’t” Remus added defensively.  
“Sure,” said the girl, turning to look back at the sorting ceremony.  
“Her temper’s almost as fiery as her hair,” Sirius whispered to James.  
“Uh...yeah..it is..,” James said, still looking at the girl, not really listening to what Sirius was saying. 

1st of September 1971-  
Sirius

What would his parents think? What would they do if they knew their eldest wasn’t in Slytherin? Sirius looked over at his cousins, Andromeda and Narcissa, of whom were in Slytherin. If he didn’t tell his parents then they surely would. He could see Narcissa eying him from the other side of the Great Hall. She was a fifth-year and Andromeda a 7th. A smug smile crossed Narcissa’s face.  
“Sirius?” James asked.  
“Yeah?” Sirius replied.  
“The foods arrived.”  
“Oh right,” Sirius said, turning back to his plate. It was empty but the table was covered with bowls of delicious-looking food. There was chicken, steamed vegetables, .gravy, pork, there was anything and everything, you name it, they had it. Sirius poured a small serving of peas on his plate, followed by one chicken wing.  
“That’s all you're having?” James asked, pouring gravy over his full plate.  
“I’m not feeling that well,” Sirius said. James shrugged as he took a handful of chips and placed them on his plate. After what seemed forever, everyone had finally finished their dinner and dessert.  
“Head boys and girls, if you would take your houses to the dormitories,” Dumbledore called out as the remaining food vanished. An older boy and girl from each house stood up.  
“Gryffindor first years this way please,” a tall, slender seventh-year girl shouted.  
“I’m Martha and this is Percival,” said the girl, gesturing to the large boy next to her, “we’ll be your head boy and girl for this year. If you would follow me to the dormitories.” She turned on her heel and exited the great hall. The old stone walls of Hogwarts were covered in paintings. Moving paintings, there were many people from out history moving through frame after frame, some waving and smiling at the first years. Martha and Percival stopped as the line of students approached the stairs.  
“Now, these stairs aren't just any stairs. As many of you would know, all the stairs at Hogwarts move. What I mean by that is that you might find it hard to get where you want sometimes…..but you’ll get used to it,” said Percival. He began to climb the stairs.  
“Come on,” he said, “it’s perfectly safe.” The first years followed Percival up the stairs, wary of what might move beneath them. By the time Sirius was halfway up the staircase the stairs then began to rotate. They moved away from an entrance to a dark tunnel, to an entrance to a candlelit hallway.  
“Proceed through the corridor please,” said Martha, letting the first years pass by. Sirius could see James, Remus and Peter up ahead of him. He’d been ignoring them since the start of dinner. He was worried about his family but he didn’t want that to ruin a chance at a good friendship.  
“James!” Sirius called out, running through the hallway towards his friend.  
“Oh….Sirius. Are you feeling better?” asked James.  
“What?... Oh yeah,” Sirius replied.  
“I heard the Gryffindor common room is really cool,” Peter piped in.  
“Yeah, my whole family was in Gryffindor. I was worried I’d be the first Potter not in Gryffindor,” James added.  
“All my family, besides my uncle and cousin, have been in Gryffindor,” Remus said.  
“Most of my family was in Hufflepuff, my uncle was in Ravenclaw though,” Peter commented, “what about you Sirius?”  
“Oh...my family’s all been in Slytherin. Guess I broke the tradition,” he said. Sirius despised his family, always bragging about their pureblood heritage as if it made them better than others, treating others differently because they weren’t as pure as them, strict house rules that only ever seemed to benefit everyone in the family but Sirius. 

The entrance to the Gryffindor common room was not what Sirius had expected. To his surprise, there was a large painting of a very obese lady dressed in a medieval gown.  
“This is the Fat Lady,” said Martha.  
“You don’t say” James whispered to Sirius. They both burst out laughing.  
“Is there a problem?” Martha asked. Sirius felt the eyes of the forty-first years on him. The boys shook their heads.  
“This will be your way into the Gryffindor common room. Each week there’ll be a new password. Only Gryffindors are allowed to know the password, if you dare tell anyone from another house you will be punished,” Martha continued.  
“The password for this week is Bubotuber. Make sure to remember it,” Percival said.  
“What’s the woman in the painting for?” asked a plump ginger-haired boy.  
“She’s not for anything,” snapped the fat lady, “but I’m your only way into the common room.”  
“Tell her the correct password and she’ll let you in,” Martha added.  
“How?” asked another first year. Martha turned to the fat lady and said the password. The fat lady nodded. Her painting swung open like a door, revealing an entrance to the Gryffindor Common room. Martha disappeared through the entrance and the first years followed.  
The Gryffindor common was large and warm. The walls were covered in crimson and gold tapestries. A fireplace burned in the heart of the room. There were two staircases leading in opposite directions.  
“Boys to the left, girls on the right. You can choose your beds, just choose wisely,” said Martha. The first years didn’t move, they just stood and looked around the room.  
“Well, off you go!” Percival led the boys to their beds. They were four posters with matching house coloured bedspreads.  
“I’ll leave you to it then,” said Percival, awkwardly waving goodbye to the first years. James and Sirius gave a laugh. He thought of his parents again. What they would do if they knew he was sleeping in the Gryffindor common room. What they would do if they knew he would lie under scarlet and yellow blankets.  
James dropped his trunk next to his bed. Sirius took the bed beside James. Remus’s four-poster was on the other side of Sirius’s. There were another two beds in their dormitory. One was occupied by the plump ginger-haired boy and the other by Peter.  
“I’m Simon,” the ginger-haired boy said as he unpacked his trunk.

9th of December 1971-  
James

The fire in the great hall burned brightly beside the Gryffindor common room.  
“I can’t believe you’re leaving me here!” exclaimed Sirius, “even Peter’s going home!”  
Remus is staying! He told me last night,” said James, moving his castle four spaces to the right.  
“Really?” Sirius asked, a warm feeling filling his chest, maybe he wouldn’t spend Christmas all alone.  
“Yeah. But besides, you have a choice you could-” but James didn’t finish, he saw the look of pain on Sirius’s face. He knew Sirius didn’t want to go home, not to his family at least. Sirius had told James when they’d first met on the train and Remus a month later that his family was in fact proud Slytherin purebloods who despised muggle-borns, Gryffindor and anything muggle related. But it was only recently that James and Remus finally understood how unlikable the Black family was. Sirius ranted about their cruelness towards others and how they gave Sirius no freedom whatsoever.  
“I wish you could come but my parents don’t know you or your family or anything. I’m really sorry Sirius,” James said, emotively.  
“No, it’s ok. It’s not your fault. I’ll have Remus to spend Christmas with,” said Sirius, moving his queen eight paces diagonally.  
“Checkmate!” he yelled as the queen smashed James’s king with her chair.

25th of December 1971-  
Sirius

Sirius opened his eyes and squinted. There beside his bed, three presents.  
“Sirius, look!,” Simon shouted from his bed. Sirius crawled to the end of his bed and reached down to grab his gifts. The first one was covered in black wrapping paper with a small tag attached to it. It was labelled Sirius. He flipped it over to read what it said.  
Happy Christmas Sirius! Looking forward to seeing you after the winter break! From: Peter.  
Sirius gave a weak smile, although he wasn’t too fond of Peter he still appreciated the gift. He ripped the wrapping paper to reveal a large book titled: Men Who Love Dragons too Much. There was a smaller gift with a large letter attached to it. Sirius unfolded the paper to read: Dear Sirius,  
I hope you have a very Merry Christmas! You deserve it.  
Yours sincerely. Remus.  
Sirius tried to hide the excitement he felt when he read the letter. He was going to spend the summer with James! James and no parents! James and no family that looked at him disappointedly. He unwrapped the gift to find a gold pocket watch. Inside there was a note there was a note:  
So you won’t be late for class.  
Sirius picked up the last present, the one from James. He looked at the bed next to him. Empty.  
“Where’s Remus?” he asked.  
“I dunno. I think I heard someone leave the common room late last night though. Anyways, what did you get?” Simon asked, opening a packet of chocolate frogs he’d been given. Sirius opened the present to find a single mirror.  
“Um...a...mirror,” Sirius said, examining the mirror.  
“A fat lot of use that is. Who gave it to you?” Simon said.  
“James.” Sirius turned the mirror around, on the back was a small note in Remus’s handwriting and a letter. “See you soon,” the note said. Inside the letter was two galleons spellotaped to the card that read:  
Dear Sirius,  
I hope you have a great Christmas and that Simon doesn’t drive you too crazy. My parents agreed that you can spend the summer holidays with me for as long as you spend a couple of days with your parents first.  
From: James.

25th of December 1971-  
Remus

Remus stirred his Cheerie Owls around with his spoon. He’d barely been able to sleep the previous night. Remus had left the common room early that morning so he could finish reading the book he’d borrowed from the library. It was the only thing that got his transformation off his mind. The only thing that got the thought of him turning into a monster to go away.  
There were only 13 other students that we're staying for the Christmas break. 5 seventh years, 3 sixths, 2 fourth years, 3 third years, Remus, his friend Sirius and Simon. The headmaster, Dumbledore, was joined with Wintion, head of Hufflepuff, the gamekeeper Hagrid and the transfiguration professor, Mcgonagall at the Professor's table.  
“Merry Christmas to you all!” Wintion yelled, a little drunk. Sirius and Simon gave a sharp laugh. Remus pulled out his book and began to read.  
“Oh Men who Love Dragons too Much, I got that book this morning,” said Sirius from across Remus, “is it any good?”  
“Oh yeah. I got it from the library,” Remus replied with, trying not to engage in conversation as he began eating his cereal again.  
“Where were you this morning?” Sirius asked. Remus gestured to his book.  
“I was getting this,” he said.  
“But I heard you leave at like four in the morning,” Simon exclaimed.  
“Wanted to get it early. I don’t sleep much anyway  
“Gee, it's Christmas. Won’t you eat anything?” said Simon peering over at Remus’s breakfast.  
“I’m not hungry.” Sirius and Simon looked at each other. Sirius grabbed a piece of bacon from his plate and chucked it at Remus.  
“Eat up,” Sirius said. Remus looked down at the piece of bacon. He could smell its meaty scent. It's meaty scent that made his stomach growl. That made the monster inside him rage.  
“I...can’t,” Remus said plainly, pushing the bacon away with his fork. He knew he wasn’t allowed to eat any meat. His parents plan that they’d believe would cure him.  
“I’m dieting.” Sirius and Simon burst with laughter. Remus didn’t say anything.  
“Oh you’re serious?” asked Sirius. Remus nodded.  
“You can at least eat sweets?” Simon asked.  
“Yeah,” Remus said smiling.  
“Well then, our dormitory after dinner. Simon got a load of sweets this morning,” Sirius said. A warm feeling ran through him. Sirius and him never really talked that much one on one, they both had the same friends, James and Peter and spent almost every day together but they’d never been given much time to engage in their own conversation.

25th of December-  
Sirius

Simon sat in the bed next to Sirius and placed his bag of sweets in a pile in between them. The door to the dormitory opened and Remus walked in.  
“Hey, Remus!” Sirius said. Remus gave a small smile.  
“Sit down,” Simon said, pulling up a stool in between the beds. Sirius picked up an acid pop and chucked it into his mouth.  
“Want one?” he asked Remus.  
“Oh, I’ve never had one.”  
“Have you ever had a sweet in your life?” asked Simon.  
“Not in a long time actually.” Sirius picked up a multi-coloured sweet from the pile.  
“What is it?”  
“You’ll see.” Remus placed the sweet on his tongue and began to chew. He tried to speak but all that came out was the sound of an elephant. Sirius and Simon began to laugh, Remus was smiling.  
“You just have to wait a couple of seconds,” Simon said. 5 seconds past and Remus was able to talk again.  
“Got any chocolate?” he asked.  
“Yeah. These are just from Honeydukes,” Simon said, tossing Remus a block of chocolate. Remus took a bite.  
“Oh my god…..this is amazing!” he shouted. Sirius tossed another multi-coloured sweet into his mouth. He gave a loud lion’s roar. Soon the whole dormitory was full of different animal sounds.

  
22nd of February 1972-  
James

Sirius was followed by Remus. The two boys ran down the hill to meet James and Peter near the lake.  
“Remus is really good at rock skimming. He taught me and Simon on the holidays” Sirius exclaimed, “show them.” Remus picked up a flat rock and tossed it at the Black Lake. It skimmed five times before falling into the water.  
“Woah! How’d you do that?” James said, surprised.  
“Easy.” Remus picked up another rock.  
“All you have to do is to put your thumb on the top of the rock, not the sides, hold it with your middle finger and hook your index finger along the edge then throw it!” James did what Remus said and gave it one big swing. The rock skimmed the water two times before sinking.  
“Cool!” James exclaimed. Sirius picked up a rock and Remus gestured how to throw it. Both boys smiled at each other.  
Peter, without learning and without any hesitation, flung the rock at the water. The rock went high into the air before landing right at Peter’s feet. James and Sirius cackled with laughter. Remus only gave a small laugh as he saw the look of frustration and shame in Peter’s face.

3rd of April 1972-  
Sirius  
“I’ve been meaning to ask, the mirror that you gave me, what’s it for?” Sirius asked, putting a book back on the library shelf.  
“You haven’t figured it out yet?” James asked, an amused interested look on his face. The light of the candles in the library reflected his glasses. His hair was messy, the way he liked it and his tie hung around his neck like a scarf. This was his signature look.  
“No, it doesn’t even work when I try and look at myself,” Sirius replied, still confused.  
“It’s not supposed to, it’s a two-way mirror. I have the other one of it, when I look at it my reflection will show in your mirror, when you look at it your reflection will show in my mirror,” James explained. It suddenly made sense why that one time Sirius had seen a pair of hazel eyes staring back at him instead of his grey eyes.  
“But how would I get your attention?”  
“Easy, you just have to say my name. I’ll be able to hear you.”  
“Well, then why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I wanted to see if you’d figure it out,” James said, smirking.  
The two boys borrowed their books from the library, making sure not to disturb Irma, the Librarian. They made their way back through the dimly lit corridors with walls of stone and across the moving stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

17th of May 1972-  
Sirius

Sirius sat in the armchair near the fire as a dark blanket of stars covered the night sky. The common room was filled with light but no noise. He was alone in his silk pyjamas with only an envelope and piece of paper in his hands. Sirius hadn’t finished reading the letter but he knew too well what it was about. His parents knew they knew he wasn’t in Slytherin. Most families wouldn’t care so much about what house their children were in, but not the Blacks. The Blacks were generation after generation of proud pureblood Slytherins, and Sirius was the odd one out. He could tell by the writing of his mother that she had been very angry. Sirius read the remaining sentences of the letter regarding who had told his parents. Bellatrix. The oldest of his three female cousins had been told by her sister Narcissa on the Christmas holidays yet Bellatrix had only had the courage to tell his parents a couple of days ago. Sirius scrunched the letter and the envelope in his hand and threw it into the fire.  
“Sirius?” Sirius turned his head around, only to see Remus coming in through the entrance.  
“What are you doing?” Sirius asked.  
“I-I was just out…..walking,” Remus replied, “what are you doing?”  
“Doesn’t matter,” Sirius snapped, standing up, “I was just going to bed.” He began to make his way up the stairs, frustrated and angry.  
“Is everything alright?” he heard Remus ask as he made his last step to his dormitory. Sirius turned back to look at Remus, still standing at the entrance, wide-eyed. Sirius gave a small nod before entering his dormitory. He wasn’t angry at Remus, he was angry about his situation, Sirius just took it out on the one that could help him the most. 

28th of June 1972-  
Remus

The first years boarded the train to leave their first year at Hogwarts behind. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all shared a train carriage. Sirius looked out the window without even saying a word. Remus could tell something was up. Ever since the night he’d walked in on Sirius in the Gryffindor common room Sirius had been oddly quiet. He’d kept to himself and rarely talked to anyone other than James. Remus had tried numerous times to get Sirius to say something to him but nothing worked. James lifted his trunk into the shelf above him and suddenly Remus was struck with an idea. He grabbed his trunk and pulled out a pen and a piece of paper. Maybe Sirius would find it easier to talk to him if he could write it down. Remus tore off an edge of the paper and wrote: “What’s wrong?” Before folding it, clipping the pen to the paper and throwing it at Sirius. It landed in Sirius’s lap. He turned away from the window and unfolded the note. Sirius unclipped the pen and began to write as Remus waited. Moments passed until Sirius threw the paper and pen back to Remus. The note read: My parents found out. This hadn’t come as a surprise. Remus knew that Sirius’s parents would have to find out some time and if they hadn’t been told before the school year ended then they’d surely find out over the summer holidays. He had no idea what to say so he just wrote: At least you’ll be with James for the holidays. Remus threw the paperback to Sirius who then replied with: Yeah, but I have to spend two days at home before I go to James’s. Remus looked over at his friend. Everything about him looked perfect, the way his hair sat on his head, as dark as the night sky. The way he always had a way to lighten up the room. The way he made Remus feel like he belonged. Sirius smiled at Remus and there was nothing he could do but smile back.

1st of July 1972-  
Sirius

His parents had said nothing to him for the two days he’d spent with him. His brother, Regulus, had only talked to Sirius on one occasion. He told his older brother that he wasn’t allowed to speak to him, but seeing that Regulus would be attending school in September, he longed to know what Hogwarts was like. Sirius talked about the moving stairs, about the bizarre head of Hufflepuff, Professor Wintion and everything he loved. Regulus had sat on Sirus’s bed, engaged in conversation wanting to only know more about the wonders of Hogwarts. Just as Sirius was about to talk about his friends his mother had stormed in. Her face looked so sharp you may have been able to sharpen a pencil with it. Her eyes filled with hatred and shock.  
“REGULUS! What on earth are you doing? Come down stairs immediately! I can’t have you turn into such a disgrace!” Walburga yelled as she grabbed her youngest son by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to the door. She gave Sirius one look of disgust before slamming the door shut behind her.  
So there he stood, alone. In the middle of the night, in the backyard of 12 Grimmauld Place, clutching his portkey. 

1st of July 1972-  
James  
James and his father, Fleamont, waited at platform 6 for Sirius to arrive. Fleamont was a tall man with dark chocolate brown hair and a dark beard. He, like his son, wore glasses and kept his hair in a mess above his head. The two looked very alike. But unlike his mother, Euphemia, James’s hair was jet black and straight. Euphemia had long curly locks of strawberry blonde hair that went down to her knees, although she usually tied it back in a plait.  
The express train, no. 1606, pulled up in front of the Potter’s. Of course, this wasn’t Sirius's train as the only train Sirius would ever be allowed to ride was the Hogwarts express. The Black’s would kill themselves if their son used muggle transport so Sirius had to use a portkey. He would arrive out of nowhere in the train station. The muggles of course wouldn’t notice anything. So when Sirius did appear from behind one of the platforms none of the passing by muggles even looked his way.  
“James!” Sirius said as he made his way to the Potters. Both FLeamont and James stood up immediately. Sirius came to a stop when he approached James. James embraced his friend in a hug. Fleamont extended his hand out to Sirius who then shook it. “I’m James’s father, Fleamont,” he said.  
“Sirius,” Sirius said. 

31st of August 1972-  
Remus

Remus sat on his window seal, looking out at the numerous rolling hills of Tumbledown, Yorkshire.  
“Remus darling, have you packed your trunk yet?” his muggle mother, Hope, called out.  
“Yes!” he replied. There wasn’t another house near Lupin Lodge for another 10 km so Remus usually spent his time laying out in the fields or up in a tree reading. Yet that evening he wasn’t allowed out. He was never aloud out when it was going to be a full moon. Although Remus had told his parents numerous times that when he felt trapped inside it only made his transformation worse he still had to sleep in the shed every month. 

“But I hate it there!” Remus pleaded, “it’s all cold and dark and I feel like I’m trapped!” That’s what he had said four years ago, on the first and only night he had spent free when he transformed. That night he thought everyone was safe, that night he had told himself he wouldn’t go too far, that night he begged and begged to be let free, that night he got out of control, that night he almost killed someone. Ever since Remus had never complained about sleeping in the shed.

The shed was a large, empty space next to Lupin Lodge. It used to be filled with old toys, his parents' thing from when they were younger and spare tools. Now it had been cleaned so nothing but a half torn pillow remained. There were no windows and the only light Remus had was an old torch that barely even worked. His parents usually fed him more than usual before his transformation so he wouldn’t be so hungry.  
So there Remus sat, on the cold, hard, floor. The sound of the wind rattling against the shed was his only music, the only thing that distracted him as he felt all of the control that he ever had over his body slowly fade away. Remus felt something inside him, a hunger. A burning sensation taking over his body, transforming him into something much more than he could ever imagine. Remus gave out a loud howl. Moonlight shone through the cracks in the wall. He couldn’t stop it now, this was who he was, this was a part of him. This monster, this werewolf, this boy, this was who he was.

1st of September 1972-  
Sirius

Regulus stood out in the crowd of first years, easily seen with his sleek black hair and sharp facial features. Sirius waited until his brother’s name was called out before he turned around to look at the sorting hat. Regulus made his way up to the stool and sat down to face the other students. Sirius had been waiting for this moment for a year, the moment he would find out if his brother was like him or if Sirius Black would be the first and only Black sorted into Gryffindor.  
“Hmmm….much like your family, not like your brother. Better be…..Slytherin!” The sorting hat called out. Cheers came from the Slytherin table as yet another Black joined them. Narcissa welcomed his brother, giving him a warm expression, unlike the glares she gave Sirius when they passed in the hall.  
“Forget him, you have us,” Remus’s voice said as he lay his hand on Sirius’s shoulder. Sirius felt something flutter through him, a warm feeling of belonging. Yet there was something else that he couldn’t quite uncover. Sirius smiled and turned back to face his friends. He tried to forget about his family. “Enjoy yourself, you’re home now,” he told himself. “You have James, you have Peter and you have Remus.” 

1st of September 1972-  
James

“It was so cool, we were flying all over the place! I was up in the air and I could go above all the trees!” James exclaimed, sharing his holiday experience with Sirius to the other boys.  
“You should try out for the quidditch team,” Remus suggested.  
“Yeah you’d be really g-good,” Peter added.  
“That’s what I told him, you should have seen the way he caught that ball I threw at him though, it was tiny and he got it straight away!” Sirius said.  
“You should go for seeker, it’s the best on the field and you’d be perfect for it. You’re always really good at finding things.” Sirius and Peter nodded in agreement.  
“I’m not going to try out this year though, I’ll practice and practice. Besides, no one would take on a second year. You’ll see next year though. James Potter, Gryffindor Seeker!” James proposed. The others laughed as they stuffed their mouths with their dinner.  
“How was your summer Remus?” asked Sirius.  
“It was nice, I went to the beach with my parents. But I missed you all a lot,” he said, stabbing his potato with his fork.  
“Yeah I missed u guys too, a lot,” Peter exclaimed as if he was announcing his unrequited love, which he was in a way. The others gave a weak smile, Sirius ignored him and continued to eat his pork. 

November 12th 1972-  
Peter

The second years filed into their potions class, one by one.  
“Sit down, sit down. Calm yourselves,” Professor Slughorn said, waving his hands frantically around in an attempt to silence his class.  
“Now, who would like to demonstrate how to make a hair raising potion? Anyone?” A few hands were raised but most of the class sat still. Slughorn looked from one student to the other.  
“Ahh yes, Lily Evans. Come on, don’t be shy.” Lily, who hadn’t raised her hand cautiously, made her way to the front of the classroom.  
“But Professor, I didn’t raise my hand,” Lily said.  
“And? You’re one of my top students! Go ahead Evans,” Slughorn said, gesturing Lily towards the large cauldron that sat on the table. Lily looked at her book and then back at her materials. She poured and mixed her ingredients in. Slowly, her hair began to rise as if she’d been shocked with electricity.  
“Perfect!” Slughorn shouted. Lily made her way down the classroom and back to her seat next to Marlene McKinnon.  
“Now, I want you all in pairs. Grab your books and do exactly what Miss Evans just demonstrated for us. Turn to page 157, Hair Raising Potion.”  
Peter knew he wasn’t as liked as Sirius or Moony but this was his shot to get to know James better. He rarely ever had one on one time with James, he was so popular and was always surrounded by others. Peter looked up to James, he saw him as someone he aspired to be. Tall, charming, popular, great at everything he did. So just as James was about to turn around to ask Sirius to be his partner Peter grabbed his arm.  
“James, be my partner?” he asked. James looked him in the eye and gave a smile, he was convinced that this look was full of trust and friendship but really James only ever kept Peter around because he pitied him.  
“Sure.”

November 12th 1972-  
Remus  
Sirius pulled his book out from his bag.  
“So, you any good at potions?” he asked. Remus smiled, Sirius was probably his closest friend, he and James got along and he always made sure Peter was included but there was just something between him and Sirius that just clicked.  
“Depends on who you’re asking,” Remus replied, stirring in one bugs eye into the cauldron. His hair suddenly began to rise, showing a small scar on his forehead. Sirius pretended to ignore seeing it and instead laughed.  
“I’d say you’re pretty good at it,” he said, plucking a strand of his hair and adding it to the mixture. Soon enough both boys hair stood on the top of the heads and they were both in fits of laughter. Peter and James on the other hand sat staring, their hair stationary. Peter frantically tried to make the potion work, trying way too hard to entertain James. Sirius wasn’t too fond of Peter, if it was up to him he would have never talked to Peter and most certainly never would have invited him to be apart of his friend group but James and Remus always pitied him. In Sirius’s opinion all Peter ever did was follow them around, he was never any good to them. Sirius never trusted him, he wasn’t loyal enough in his opinion. He knew someday Peter would leave them for another group of friends, he always tried too hard with everyone, always trying to please people.

December 5th 1972-  
Sirius  
Remus had been absent the past couple of days and Sirius above James and Peter was unsettled about it the most. He’d visited Dumbledore twice asking where his best friend was.  
“There’s nothing to worry about my dear boy, Remus is with Madame Pomfrey. She’s taking good care of him,” Dumbledore had claimed.  
“But what's wrong with him?” Sirius had asked, looking curiously at Dumbledore as he sat in his office.  
“He has a cold, that’s all. We just didn’t want him to infect the other students.”  
“Well, when can I see him again?”  
“Soon.”

Now, Sirius sat trying to do his homework by the open fire in the common room. He couldn’t stop thinking of Remus. “Was he really unwell? Was he all alone? Was it something worse than a cold that Dumbledore wasn’t telling him about?” he thought to himself. “Focus on your homework, Sirius. Remus will be fine, he’s strong.” He tried to finish his essay but it was no use, he was too distressed.

James, Sirius and Peter made their way down to the great hall for breakfast only to be surprised by Remus sitting at the Gryffindor table eating toast.  
“Remus!” James cried as the three boys reunited with their friend.  
“Are you okay? Sirius was asking after you from almost every teacher her could find,” exclaimed Peter, taking a seat next to James.  
“I was just worried about you,” Sirius said, trying to sound certain and calm. Remus smiled and his cheeks grew a rosy colour.  
“Well I was fine, I just had a cold.” Sirius came and sat next to Remus.  
“We’re just glad you’re ok,” James said, leaning over the table to grab a piece of toast. He knocked the tray over and the bread went spilling onto Lily’s plate. Everyone was silent as Lily individually picked each piece of toast off her plate and put it back on the tray. James bit his lip.  
“Sorry Evans,” he said, grabbing a piece of toast from the table. Lily ignored him. James reached for the butter but before he could grasp his hands around it Lily snatched it. It was obvious she didn’t need it as her toast was already covered with butter but Sirius could tell by the smug expression on her face she was doing it to get back at James. Remus and Sirius both chuckled before James elbowed Remus in the side.  
He hadn’t noticed it before but there was a new scar on Remus’s face. It was small and hidden behind his hair but it was fresh and easily visible when Remus ran his hand through his hair. Sirius said nothing about it, he knew Remus was insecure of his scars. 

18th of December 1972-  
Remus  
“Are you staying here for the holidays?” Sirius asked as he and Remus made their way back up to the castle. The cold covered their entire bodies as they walked through the thick snow, biting down on them, enclosing them in frost.  
“Y-yeah, my parents are going to be overseas,” Remus replied, shivering under his thin jumper.  
“I’m spending it with James, I wish you could come through.”  
“No it’s fine. I wouldn’t want to bother another family.”  
“What do you mean? You’ve never bothered anyone!” Sirius asked, confused at his best friend's sudden lack of self-esteem. “If only you knew Sirius,” Remus thought to himself, “if only you knew.” He smiled.  
“I dunno, I just don’t want to hassle anyone to have to take care of me.”  
“I’m sure if you’d let anyone take care of you instead of you worrying about anyone else no one would mind.”  
“Yeah, I suppose,” Remus said, “it’s getting late we should hurry up. McGonagall will kill us if she finds us out of bed.”  
The two boys began to run up the hill and towards the castle. The half-moon shining down on them, illuminating their way back. 

25th of December 1972-  
James  
“Sirius come quick!” James shouted as he ran down the stairs. Sirius followed after him, still pulling his dressing gown on.  
“Look!” Under the Christmas tree were ten presents wrapped in red and green paper and tied in gold ribbon. The presents were separated into two piles, each pile with a label attached to it.  
“These ones are mine I think,” James said. Fleamont and Euphemia entered the room. Euphemia carried a hot mug of tea and rubbed her eyes, she’d obviously just gotten out of bed.  
“Well, off you go. Open them,” Fleamont said encouragingly. Sirius ripped his first present to find a red Christmas bauble with a picture of a lion on it. Sirius tapped it and the lion gave a loud roar. The bauble came with a note: Merry Christmas Sirius! Enjoy the holidays!  
Your’s truly, Peter.  
“Are you serious?” James shouted. Sirius looked over at his friend to see James holding up a large broom.  
“Is this really mine?” Fleamont nodded.  
“Yes, we know how much you like quidditch,” Euphemia said.  
“Wow, thank you so much!” James looked the broom up and down, admiring everything from the handle to the bristles. Sirius never really enjoyed playing quidditch but he was still jealous. He was jealous of James’s supporting, loving family. The one thing he truly wanted for Christmas was to belong in a family, a proper one. Not one that judged him, not one that disowned him just because of his beliefs. Still, Sirius was glad to see James smile.  
“You’ll definitely get on the team now,” he said. James smiled.  
“Thanks.” He opened another present this one from Remus. There was a letter reading:  
Dearest Sirius,  
I wish you the best Christmas and holidays. See you back at school!  
Sincerely Remus.  
It was one of the key things Sirius liked about Remus. He was so neat, everything from his handwriting to his school books being kept in alphabetical order and the way he always managed to keep everything under control. Remus had gifted Sirius with a quill. He’d seen this quill before in shops, it was a spell checking quill. Remus knew Sirius was always incorrectly spelling things, especially when he was under pressure. He’d gotten exactly what he needed. 

12th of January 1973-  
Sirius

The hallways were empty like they usually were at 8:30. Sirius clutched his invitation in his hand as he waited for his brother. The invitation had been given to him two days prior to their meeting. He’d found it in between the pages of his book. The crumpled note that said:  
“Corridor to the right, 5th floor, 8:30  
-R.A.B”  
He knew it was from his brother whom he hadn’t spoken to in months.  
“Sirius?” a voice called out. Sirius turned to see his brother’s young sharp face staring at him. He tried to embrace his brother in a hug but Regulus moved away.  
“I’m not supposed to be here, I’m not supposed to be talking to you.”  
“I know..” Sirius said, his voice trailing off.  
“I miss you, Sirius, I want you to come home. I want to be able to see you. That’s why I’m here to ask you to change houses,” Regulus said, looking down at his shoes.  
“What? You can’t be serious, Reg. You know that’s not allowed.”  
“I just figured that Mother and Father could negotiate something with Dumbledore and then you could be in Slytherin and you could come home, and we’d forget all about this. There must have been a mistake, I’m sure everyone will agree.”  
“There is no mistake! Don’t you see? I’m not like you, I’m not like the rest of them. I don’t belong with you, I know who my real family is.”  
“Sirius please, I-” but Regulus was interrupted.  
“No! You just don’t get it, do you? I will never be like you!” Sirius shouted before he stormed off, leaving his brother alone.

10th March 1973-  
Remus  
“Happy Birthday!” Remus opened his eyes slowly, still waking up from his sleep. James, Sirius and Peter stood next to his bed, looking over him. Remus rubbed his tired eyes and sat up.  
“What are you doing?” he asked, still half asleep.  
“What? You didn’t think we’d forget your birthday did you?” asked James, adjusting his glasses.  
“Well, I just-”  
“Honestly Remus, what kind of friends would we be if we didn’t celebrate your birthday?” Sirius said, ruffling Remus’s hair.  
“Yeah! And we had to get you something of course!” Peter exclaimed as he walked over to his bed and pulled out a small stack of presents.  
“You really shouldn’t have.” Remus wasn’t used to having all the attention from other kids. He’d never had a real group of friends before as he didn’t go to school and his parents kept him hidden away. Remus felt as if they were ashamed of his condition somehow, he felt like they saw him as a burden. They were always fussing over him but never seemed to want to. So it was nice to have real friends, ones who he didn’t feel like he was a burden too. 

3rd of April 1973-  
Sirius  
Remus was sick again. He’d been with Madame Pomfrey since the break of dawn and Sirius was beginning to worry again.  
“Do you think he’s alright?” he asked James as the two of them lay awake in their beds.  
“I’m sure he’s fine. You know Remus, he’s always getting sick.”  
“Yeah, but it’s constant. Like every month!”  
“Sirius, Dumbledore already told us. It’s just a cold.”  
“Yeah, I guess…” Sirius’s voice trailed off as he turned onto his side to face the window. He looked out onto the star-filled sky. A glint of moonshine shone down on him from the moon. The full moon. Suddenly Sirius knew.

4th of April 1973-  
Remus

He lay in his bed in the infirmary. Other than the occasional visit from Madame Pomfrey Remus had been alone. Only surrounded by the memories of the recent night's events. Of his transformation. Every time he closed his eyes he saw himself as the monster he thought he was. With bloodshot eyes and teeth as sharp as a blade. As the wolf who howled at the sight of the full moon.  
Remus touched his forehead. It wasn’t as hot as it had been the previous day but he still pressed the wet face cloth against his skin.  
“M. Lupin, you have a visitor,” said Madame Pomfrey, cleaning to his bedside table.  
“But I thought-” Remus began before he was interrupted by the sound of the infirmary’s large doors opening.  
“Sirius?” A boy with long, wavy black hair walked over to him.  
“You don’t have to sound so disappointed,” he said, beaming.  
“What are you doing here?” Remus asked. Sirius’s face became focused and less cheerful.  
“I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately so you know you can tell me anything right?” he asked.  
“Thinking about what?” Remus’s expression was puzzled.  
“I just want you to know that you’re still my friend no matter what.”  
“Sirius, what’s wrong?”  
“I know why you really disappear every month. Every full moon.”  
Remus felt his stomach flip. He wanted to be sick. Surely Sirius didn’t know. The school had been trying so hard to keep it secret, there was no way he could have figured it out. Remus looked up at his friend. Sirius looked so certain, so sure. He felt his eyes begin to water. You need to control yourself, he told himself.  
“I’m sick Sirius. I just have a cold.”  
“Don’t lie.”  
“I-I-I’m-” but he couldn’t finish his sentence.  
“Don’t worry I haven’t told the others.”  
“How can you even bear to look at me? I’m a monster.”  
“You’re not a monster Remus!” Sirius said. A tear trickled down Remus’s face. He just wanted to disappear. To never have to face his friends, his family, the school or himself ever again.  
“Why are you even here? You know what I am, aren’t you afraid of me?”  
“Afraid? Me? Never. I’m a Gryffindor! We don’t fear anything!” Sirius pretended to lift up a sword and swung it in the air. “Woosh.”  
“You’re stupid,” Remus said, laughing.  
“Are you going to tell the others?”  
“Do you think I should?”  
“Yeah, I mean I’m sure James will be fine with it and Peter will go with whatever James says.”  
Maybe things won't be so bad, maybe I’ve finally found somewhere to belong, Remus thought to himself. A warm feeling grew inside him, like a creature awakening after sleeping for months. 

17th of May 1973-  
Lily 

Lily dipped her quill in her ink and began writing against the scratchy parchment of her notebook. Severus came and sat down next to her, his long, oily, sleek black hair caved down over his face.  
“Is everything alright?” Lily asked.  
“It’s Potter again,” Severus replied.  
“He’s really not that bad.”  
“You don’t know him.”  
“And you do?”  
Severus didn’t reply, he just continued writing down his notes.  
“Turn to page 231 where you will find a simple transfiguration spell to turn your beetle into a butterfly,” McGonagall said as she folded her book closed and placed it on her desk.  
“Severus, I’m sure it’s fine. He was probably just teasing you, whatever he did,” Lily said, trying to cheer her friend up.  
“It’s not fine Lily!” Severus exclaimed, flicking his wand and accidentally turning his beetle into a large headless cockroach. Lily gave a small laugh at the sight of the bug frantically running over the table. Severus stood up and walked to the back of the class, taking a seat next to another Slytherin.  
“Severus, I-” but Lily didn’t finish. A loud bang came from the row of seats next to her.  
“Mr Potter, what is it now?” McGonagall asked, eyeing James and the dead beetle lying on his desk.  
“Sorry Professor. Guess I didn’t really think my spell through,” James said, rubbing the glass of his glasses on his robes. The rest of the class laughed but Lily continued with her work.  
“Yes, I can see that,” McGonagall.  
“Psst, Evans.” Lily turned to see James leaning back in his chair to face her.  
“What is it now?” she asked.  
“How do you do this?”  
“Why would I tell you? You need to figure it out on your own.”  
“Aww, c’mon Evans. Please?” James asked, beaming at her with his charming smile. She rolled her eyes.  
“Just...try not to explode your next Beatle. Ok? And actually read your book.” Lily turned back to her work. Transforming her beetle perfectly into a butterfly. She could hear Sirius, Remus and Peter laughing at James.  
“Shut up!” James said under his voice.  
“What’s wrong, got your wand in a knot, James?” Sirius teased.  
28th of June 1973-  
James

James closed the doors to the compartment. The other students walked past without evening noticing them. Sirius sunk back into the chairs and Remus and Peter came and sat opposite him.  
“You two are spending the holidays together right?” Peter asked James and Sirius.  
“Yeah, no way I’m going home to my family,” Sirius said.  
“What about you Remus?”  
“Oh...I’m just going home. My parents want me to,” Remus said opening a new bar of chocolate and handing a block each to his friends.  
“God, Remus how much chocolate do you have?” Sirius asked.  
“Just enough to keep me going.”  
“Yeah, because you’d need a dozen bars of chocolate if you’re lost in the middle of the desert,” Sirius said jokingly. They all laughed.  
“James, are you still going to go for seeker after break?”  
“Yeah. Sirius is going to help me, right?”  
Sirius nodded, “with the new broom you got you’ll be sure to make it.”  
“Hopefully, but there’s always a lot of competition.”  
“Well the only use Amanda Thomas’s broom is any good for is cleaning the floors,” Sirius said, sneering. James and Peter laughed but Remus stayed quiet. He never really understood what was so humorous about making fun of other people. On some occasions, he’d made comments on people which the others deemed funny yet he always regretted saying them.  
“Why don’t you try out for Quidditch Sirius?” Remus asked.  
Sirius shrugged, “I think my parents would hate it more if I played a muggle sport.”  
“My parents want me to play Quidditch. Th-they say it will be good for me, I don’t see much point really,” Peter said, embarrassingly.  
James peered out the window, looking out onto the dozens of rolling hills. Clouds dotted the light blue sky in the open sunshine. His mind wandered off until he was no longer thinking of his friends but a set of green eyes that dazzled like emeralds. 

26th of July 1973-  
Remus  
The door to the shed slowly opened, letting rays of light cast off Remus's face. There was a small amount of blood on the floor, dripping from a fresh scar that went down from the corner of his left eye to the right side of his nose. He didn’t open his eyes, he couldn’t bear to look at his Mum as she helped him inside.  
Remus sat down at the kitchen table as his parents tended to his wound, he didn’t say anything nor did he cry. He was saving the tears for when he was alone.  
“You didn’t hurt yourself anywhere else did you?” his dad asked. Remus shook his head. His mum embraced him in a hug, sending pain through his body.  
“I just want to go to bed,” Remus said.  
“Ok.” He slowly stood up and dragged himself up to his room. Remus peered out the window, looking out onto the fields and the large tree near the shed. An old swing hung down from one of the branches. Remus remembered the endless hours he used to spend on that swing, now he couldn’t bring himself to go anywhere near the shed unless he had to. He longed to see his friends, to tell them what he really was. Remus had kept it a secret long enough, Sirius already knew but that wasn’t enough. He couldn’t keep lying. If they didn’t like him for who he was then they weren’t worth keeping. So Remus decided that once he was back in school he would tell them. 

3rd of August 1973-  
Sirius  
“Ready?” Sirius asked, ball in his hand.  
“Always,” James said, lifting off on his broom. Sirius threw the ball, it went right past James, heading for the window of his house. James quickly followed and caught the ball just before it could smash through the glass.  
“100 points for Gryffindor!” Sirius yelled, “Game over, Slytherin loses!” James punched the air with his fist.  
“Potter, Potter, Potter!” Sirius chanted before throwing the ball again. It went soaring above their heads before quickly falling back down again. James dived after it, almost hitting the ground as he held the ball in his hand.  
“James!” Sirius yelled, astonished at what he had just witnessed. James got off his broom as he tossed the ball up in the air and caught it. He studied it as if it was the most astounding thing he’d ever seen.  
“How did you know how to do that?” Sirius asked.  
“I-..I dunno. I just saw the ball and I went for it,” James replied, still studying the ball and tossing it in the air.  
“You’re a natural son,” Fleamont said, closing the front door to the house behind him, “I saw you from the kitchen.” He patted down James hair, making it look neat and uniform.  
“Dad! Stop!” James protested. He ran his fingers through his hair making it stick up at all ends, the way he liked it. Fleamont gave a small chuckle.  
“I’m just glad that broom’s getting some use. Are you any good at it Sirius?”  
“Any good at what sir?” Sirius asked.  
“At Quidditch. And please, just call me Fleamont.”  
“I’ve taken more of an interest in watching the sport, not playing it,” Sirius said.  
“Oh well, you’ll find something to put your mind to my boy.” Fleamont ruffled Sirius’s hair. Something a father would do. Something Sirius’s father would never do. A warm feeling grew inside Sirius. His father never paid much attention to him, not even as a baby. Over the past few weeks, he’d spent with them, Sirius had begun to see James as a brother and Fleamont as a father. Perhaps family didn’t only have to be people you share blood and a last name with, maybe it could be more than that.

1st of September 1973-  
Remus  
“Hey Remus, how come you disappear every once and a while?” James asked as he and the others unpacked their things from their trunk.  
“I don’t disappear, I just get sick,” Remus replied, unsure if it was the right time to tell James the truth.  
“Yeah but it’s every month!” Sirius gave Remus an uneasy look as if to say “are you sure you’re ready?”  
“James,” Remus said, placing his empty trunk under his bed, “you know what a werewolf is right?”  
“Yeah….why?”  
“I...I don’t want to lie anymore. It’s just I don’t want you to be afraid of me,” Remus said, almost frozen with nervousness.  
“Why..why would I be afraid of you? I don’t-...you’re not saying..you’re..a...”  
Remus didn’t say anything, he stood ashen face, his back to James.  
“Would you believe me if I did?”  
“Well...I….” James said, but he stopped, thinking it over in his head. Thinking over his scars and monthly disappearances, over his no-meat diet. He looked over at Sirius. Their eyes locked and Sirius nodded as if to say “it’s true, I know”. Remus looked back at James and it was as if in that moment they had shared an entire conversation because suddenly James understood.  
“Does it hurt?” he asked, “when you become...a werewolf?”  
“Yeah…” James stood up and walked over to Remus.  
“So there has to be something we can do. Right? Some way of making it less painful?” Remus felt his eyes begin to tear up. He shook his and blinked, trying not to cry.  
“Not that I know of.”  
“Rubbish! I’m sure there's something!.... I promise Remus, we’ll help you.”  
Remus looked into James’s eyes, he could see from the determination in his eyes that he was telling the truth. The overwhelming support of his friends made it seem like he was living in a dream. A dream where even though he felt like a monster kept in a cage, people were there for him, people loved him, people wanted to help him and people made him feel like he belonged. It was a dream come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback (positive and/or negative) if you have any as I wish to improve my writing.  
> I hope you enjoyed this FanFic!


End file.
